Boomerang
by Jaha Canon
Summary: When you're more than halfway through college, at some point you have to look back. Who will you find there? ONE SHOT!


**Boomerang**

**By: Jaha Canon**

**Disclaimer: Some time has certainly gone by, and no, I still don't own the Eds. (Lol)**

**It's certainly been a while. Those of you who have been reading fan fiction in this section for a while might remember me but I don't really know who's around anymore. I've certainly stopped monitoring this section myself. It's been almost three years since my last Eds story and I remember my stories were becoming scarce even before that. **

**What inspired me to write this story in a notebook last night instead was the need that I've had to look back. Strangely, after I graduated from high school (a little before my last Eds story, actually) none of my friends actually moved away in favor of going to junior college. I did this too but I chose to go to a different school. Now, about halfway through college and having transferred to a nearby four-year school, I'm seeing my friends moving away all of the sudden. With this idea of returning to the past in my head, I wrote this. It's kind of MY return to the old cul-de-sac just like how it's Edd and Eddy's as well. **

**Now to stop talking like an old person! (Wheeeeee!)**

* * *

He had been standing there at the end of the once familiar cul-de-sac for minutes, but it could have easily been hours. He wasn't quite as short as he used to be, but he still wasn't exactly, by any means, tall.

He stood there, as if completely lost in memory.

"Eddy?" asked a familiar, inquisitive voice behind him.

He turned, surprised. There was one of his oldest friends standing there wearing a hooded sweater with the name of his Ivy League college on it. His hood was up because of the cold, reminding Eddy of the sock hats that his friend used to wear.

"Double D?" Eddy answered in bafflement.

Edd chuckled- yes, his once giggle had evolved to a chuckle through the years.

"It's been a while since I've last been called that, but yes, it's me."

"What are you doing here?" Eddy asked, "Your parents moved, too, didn't they?"

"I was in town and I decided to come here to reminisce" Edd said, "but I guess you beat me to it."

"Yeah." Eddy agreed absently. He returned his attention to the currently empty cul-de-sac. It was always this abandoned on cold, winter days like these. He used to HATE this cold weather because it got in the way of scamming.

"Heh, scams." Eddy chortled. Edd laughed, as if he were part of Eddy's thought process. "How long has it been?"

Edd blinked, "Since we last tried to scam?" he asked.

"No, since we've last seen each other."

"Oh," Edd looked at the lamppost as if it was going to help him calculate the years and months, "Well, I'm a junior now and it's winter break. We haven't seen each other since graduation night…. So that makes about two and a half years."

Eddy nodded, grateful that Edd had spared telling him the months, days, and hours. It figured that Edd would be progressing smoothly through college. Eddy was getting through his classes, just not as quickly and definitely lacking the determination Edd always had to excel in academics.

Eddy was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Edd chuckle again, "What?"

"Remember Senior prom night, Eddy?"

Eddy frowned and crossed his arms. "Of course I do," he said angrily, "we were both ditched by our dates at the door."

"-But then we started talking for the first time since freshman year." Edd added.

Eddy realized that he wasn't really mad about the bad dates anymore and that a smile was growing on his face. "Yeah, and we ditched that dance and went over to Ed's house."

"Ed had missed us, I suppose," Edd remarked fondly, "I don't think I'd seen him that happy until he saw us both standing at his door like old times."

"-And our dates got SO MAD," Eddy laughed, "they were just fine ditching us, but when we left it was not okay at all."

The two old friends laughed together for a while.

"I had thought that night that the three of us were back together for good," Edd said, his voice becoming distant. "But seeing as how I was already accepted to faraway schools and you guys were already forming your future paths- I don't know why I could've thought that."

"Hey," Eddy shook his head, "I thought so, too."

Edd smiled a little at how much mature and honest Eddy's personality had become over the years.

"I wonder where Ed is?" he wondered out loud.

"Didn't he go to that art school?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, that's right!" Edd nodded, brightening, "I was so impressed when he told us that he was accepted. I just hope the animation world is ready for him."

"Oh PUL-LEAZE," Eddy scoffed, "with the stuff he comes up with he'll fit right in."

"You know what we should do…?" Edd began, a plan formulating in his head.

"I thought -I- was the guy who came up with the plans!" Eddy jokingly snapped.

Edd continued anyway, "-we should find out where Ed's school and dorm are, road trip over, and surprise him- just like prom night!"

Eddy grinned. "Great idea!" Ahem. "Glad I thought of it!" He nudged Edd.

"Yes, indeed, you're a genius, Eddy. A criminal mastermind." Edd joked. Then he stopped suddenly, "What if Ed's not on campus right now?"

"We'll find him!" Eddy answered, enthusiastically, "We're college students on Winter break, we've got time to kill! I still have about a month left of vacation."

"Yes, about a month."

"Right! So let's go find our long lost Lump!"

Edd chuckled at the use of one of many of Ed's old nicknames and agreed. He turned to walk with Eddy away from the cul-de-sac. The two friends were excited with the idea of having their group back together again soon.

And although the end of January was going to split them up again, they were never going to lose each other again.


End file.
